


Lament the Dawn

by LitsyKalyptica



Series: Yrs. for ever (or, Alex the Poet) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Constellations, F/M, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Alex finds John's face in the stars.





	Lament the Dawn

I see you clearest when the lights go out

I step outside to find you when the night comes out

I find you up in the black of the sky

I map your face into the stars.

 

You wore the stars on your face,

Faded brown because they could not outshine your smile.

The night was jealous

And so that’s why it took you in its cold embrace.

 

Eliza calls me back to bed.

I will wake Philip if I keep passing in and out.

But I take advantage of every clear night to find you again,

And lament the dawn when it hides you away.


End file.
